Como caido del cielo
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Zelda tenia mucha razon cuando le grito "¡No puedes ser más torpe!" porque a decir verdad no existe nada mas peligroso que un bello angel enamorado. YAOI- LinkxPit y varias parejas más- LEMMON :D
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen… creo que la mayoría son de Nintendo n/nU excepto mi amado Sonic-kun que obviamente es de SEGA :D

Día tranquilo para los smashers, no tenían nada mejor que hacer de por el momento así que se dedicaban a lo que siempre hacían cuando estaban en esa situación: perder el tiempo. Al menos eso era lo que hacían muchos de ellos, ya que otros, preferían hacerse más fuertes en vez de holgazanear.

Sonic había salido a toda velocidad y nadie sabía a donde había ido a parar y si recordaría como volver; parecía tener la cabeza en los pies. Snake se había encerrado en el cuarto que compartía con el capitán Falcon por lo que el hombre del casco estaba obligado a permanecer fuera jugando una partida de cartas con Fox y Falco. El entrenador, Red, no se sabía dónde estaba o que era de sus pokémons y los villanos como siempre andaban por ahí muy lejos.

Entre los que entrenaban estaban Marth e Ike, el segundo hacia enfadar al príncipe diciéndole algunas obscenidades o toques indiscretos mientras luchaban lo cual aumentaba la furia y vergüenza del menor. Meta Knight luchaba contra Mario en otro de los escenarios (precisamente en el del fontanero) y Pikachu destrozaba clones a diestro y siniestro haciendo destellar y temblar todo. Por último, Ness y Lucas practicaban un poco de sus ataques psíquicos.

Por otro lado las damas disfrutaban de una plática amena buscando los defectos de todos los hombres presentes en el torneo los comentarios iban y regresaban algunos desatando las risas, principalmente de Peach cuando comenzó a decir horrores del erizo azul supuesto rival del de gorra roja.

Zelda siguió la línea de fuego pero atacando a Snake por su actitud bastante arrogante respecto a los demás y sobretodo porque se lo notaba bastante machista. A eso la rubia frunció el ceño y comenzó a decir cosas del elfo vestido de verde, la princesa se molesto totalmente y reforzó la apuesta. En ese fuego cruzado la princesa de rosa trato de calmar las cosas hablando de los bocadillos que estaban compartiendo. Por suerte las cosas se calmaron en poco tiempo.

-Hablando del Rey de Roma- murmuro Samus haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. Link se acercaba llevando algo detrás de él, se lo notaba algo apenado- Peach, vamos a ver si hay más té-

-Pero si la tetera esta medio llena-

-Esta medio vacía, vamos de una vez- la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro- ¿Crees que Snake es machista y arrogante?-

-Ehhhhh…- una cómica gotita se deslizaba por su sien.

Zelda y Link quedaron convenientemente solos, la chica pasaba las manos por su cabello fingiendo darle poca importancia al elfo. Pero esa fingida indiferencia se esfumo cuando el rubio mostro en sus manos una pequeña avecilla color azul con la cola en color plata, en cuanto fue depositada en manos de la pelilarga el pajarillo comenzó a gorjear alegremente hasta que la chica elevo sus manos para que volara.

-Quería que lo vieras… porque…-

-¿Si?- incito ante el silencio que se prolongaba- ¿En qué pensabas cuando lo tomaste?- era una presión demasiado directa.

-Princesa, yo…-

-¡CUIDADO!-

Ante tamaño grito de advertencia el elfo se arrojo sobre la castaña y justo sobre ellos había una flecha de color azul que se esfumo después de clavarse en el árbol. La cara de ambos jóvenes no podía estar en un tono de carmín más elevado, escucharon los pasos desesperados de alguien acercándose, se trataba de Pit que se veía preocupado.

-Lo siento mucho yo… me distraje-

-¿No puedes ser más torpe?- grito la princesa molesta ante tamaña interrupción- Pudiste habernos matado-

-No creo que haya sido para tanto- murmuro Link- Fue una distracción y nada más. Solo ten más cuidado- reconforto el elfo la pobre ángel que estaba por demás avergonzado.

-Lo…lo siento mucho… ehhh… yo…- en menos de lo que se tardarían en parpadear el castaño levanto vuelo y se perdió de vista dejando a Link con una sensación ligeramente amarga, sabía que el alado no era un mal chico.

El hylian regreso bastante molesto a su habitación encontrando un mar de papel de dulces dejado por Toon Link que se frotaba la barriga murmurando algo parecido a "Nunca más mezclare chocolates y chips", ante esas palabras no tuvo más remedio que darle unas gotas en un vaso de agua que según el felino sabían "a Wario" si bien nunca lo había probado olia igual que él.

Cuando el pequeño se quedo dormido, el mayor salió de la habitación topándose con Snake que se rascaba la cabeza con preocupación y se regañaba a sí mismo en voz alta reclamándose "No debí hacerle eso…". Link solo pasó de él y llevo el vaso a la cocina donde Peach servía un vaso de leche para Ness y Lucas que recién habían llegado hechos un desastre.

-Link… ¿Paso algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-Toon Link tiene dolor de estomago…-

-No me refería a eso- contesto con una sonrisa.

-¡Ah! No… al final no pude decirle que…-

-No me… refiero a eso- repitió la princesa con una expresión demasiado seria- ¿Le dijiste algo a Pit? Esta muy desanimado y dijo algo como que estabas muy molesto con él-

-¿Yo?-

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinkkkkkkkk- reprocho la rubia.

-No le dije nada- se rasco la nuca un momento- "De hecho creo que Zelda está enojada porque lo defendí" Iré a hablar con él-

-Si te refieres a Pit está dormido, él y Red estaban más o menos en las mismas condiciones- comento Samus entrando a la cocina y habiendo escuchado gran parte de la conversación.

El joven suspiro largamente y se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto donde su chibi dormía profundamente. No estaba enfadado con el ángel, entonces no había necesidad de decir que estaba enfadado. Tal vez había malinterpretado las cosas, de hecho, estaba más enojado con la princesa por no ser un poco más comprensiva con el chico de ojos cielo.

Vamos por partes XDDD

Es el primer fic que hago y habrá más parejitas owo así que si quieren más solito me dejan un review diciéndome que no estoy taaaaaaaaaan loca como me dicen por hacer yaoi de todo D: por si no lo saben este fic es LinkxPit porque me encantan!

En fin pueden decir también que onda con Snake y por qué &%#$ se recriminaba puessssssssssss lo único que hay que hacer es ver un fic prooooooooooooooooooooooximo llamado "Jodidos crios" :D ejem obvio que hay mas capis y muchas perversionesvhbhhcv ahhhh y las letras que están de mas las escribio mi chibi neko a quien le encanta golpear las teclas cuando yo lo hago LOL

Reviews y por cada uno Ike le dara un beso profundo a Marth owo

Marth: ò/ó o…oye

LShadic: owo

Ike: mejor le saco algo :D

Marth: IKEEEEEEEE! /

LShadic: sácale algo por adelantado! XDDDD

Ike: OK! –Le quita la capa- o¬o

Marth: NO ME INVOLUCREN!- se va-

LShadic: búscalo- le da una soga- jejeje nos vemos! Y soy súper mega fan de Sonic y mi nombre es ShadowxSonic(shadic) así que aparecerá muxo LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Holis! Aquí yop y el segundo capi de este fic YAY! :D ejem… continuamos con esta historia y como en un review anterior me llego el comentario de una lectora con muxa imaginación al parecer de Ness y Lucas le voy a dar un gustillo de ellos dos… jejeje… Lukis me parece adorable awww shota: 3 bueno pero nadie quiere saber nada de mi ;_; así que vamos a lo que importa -w-**

**Recordamos: Pit casi "mato" de un flechazo a Link y Zelda. Así que cree que el rubio esta enojado con el D:**

El mini elfo se despertó, tallo sus ojitos felinos con el dorso de sus manos y dio un salto en la cama. Muy conocido era por todos que Link no era el chico mas madrugador de todo el mundo, por lo que Toon Link se divertía dando un salto olímpico desde su cama hasta la de su compañero de cuarto, de paso aplastándolo y despertándolo.

Grande fue su decepción al notar que lo único que hacia bulto en la cama desordenada de su acompañante eran las sabanas enrolladas. Así que salio dando un portazo mientras murmuraba entre dientes y se preguntaba de mal humor el por que de la extraña actitud del otro rubio.

El responsable del mal humor del pequeño estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación del ángel. Esperaba que saliera, en algún momento debía hacerlo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué debería decirle "No estoy enojado" pero entonces dejaría en evidencia la información que Peach le había dado y no quería terminar causando un inconveniente… tal vez solo le diría "Debemos hablar".

-… ehhh…- iba a golpear la puerta pero se detuvo- "Es temprano… de seguro duerme"- suspiro y volvió a ubicarse contra la pared.

El elfo se canso de dar los buenos días a todos los que pasaran por el pasillo, desgraciadamente la habitación de Pit y Falco quedaba en el pasillo principal. Al fin de cuentas el pájaro salio acomodándose los guantes… pero no había señales del otro.

-Disculpa, Falco-

-Ah, Buenos días-

-…- una gotita bajo por su cabeza- Buenos días… ¿Pit no se levanta?-

-Bueno, se levanto muy temprano y fue extraño… apenas abrió la puerta y se lanzo por la ventana como si hubiese visto un fantasma- se retiro dando antes un bostezo ligero.

-"Que raro, no lo note y eso que estaba en… la puerta" ¿Esta evitándome…?-

-¿Qué haces aun en el pasillo, Link?-

-Zelda… esperando-

-Bien entonces ya deja de esperar y vamos a desayunar que hoy tienes que luchar- lo jalo del brazo y se lo llevo al comedor- Que milagro que estés despierto tan temprano…-

De verdad debía ser extraño que se levantase temprano porque todos decían lo mismo, le molestaba un poco, pero no demasiado porque estaba ocupado pensando el por que de la actitud del chico de los laureles. No estaba demasiado de humor y si comió algo fue por insistencia de la princesa que le decía que le seria imposible ganar si no comía adecuadamente.

Las mesas en las que desayunaban eran redondas y cabían varios en cada una. Algunas estaban junto a los grandes ventanales y otras junto a la pared donde se lucían varios cuadros y jarrones de valor, por lo que debían tener cuidado o sufrir la ira de Master Hand. Precisamente junto a la mesa en la que se hallaba Link estaban Peach, Ness, Lucas y Pikachu.

El pokémon comía animado unas porciones café claro de alimento que Red había tenido el detalle de darle, eran mas dulces que las que solía comer y mas nutritivas también. El ratón se hallaba sobre las piernas de la princesa que consentía al rubio ganándose una mirada bastante enfadada del chico de cabello oscuro.

-Ness, querido, no deberías llevar gorra en la mesa-

-Si- se la quito- lo siento. Lucas, come algo a parte de dulces, luego te dolerá el estomago- aparto la porción de pastel que era mas que nada crema y merengue.

-Esta bien, como son niños deben comer mucho y los dulces son una buena fuente de energía-

-…- el rubio sonrió al ver como la princesa de rosa le devolvía la porción de pastel.

-Pero nosotros somos psíquicos- la aparto nuevamente- así que si comemos demasiado solo vamos a terminar engordando-

-Un gustillo de vez en cuando no matara a nadie- volvió a acercar el plato.

A Ness ya no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia que Peach sea tan terca y menos que le limpiara la crema del rostro al rubio (N/A: pensamientos pervertidos de Nessi LOL) así que le quito el resto del pastel y se lo comió.

-Era la fultima forfion- chillo Lucas dramáticamente aun con la boca llena de pastel .

-deberías comer algo de fruta y leche- se levanto y regreso con unas frutillas cortadas en mitades- Mira, son buenas en vitamina c así que deberías comerte algunas… además es casi todo lo que queda-

-Debe ser que saben horrible- frunció el ceño.

Fue el límite de Ness que tomo una mitad y la acerco a la boca de su pequeño compañero. Al fin de un momento, en el que se aseguro que no era veneno, dio una mordida rozando de paso con los dientes los dedos del otro chico.

-Es amarga- se cubrió la boca.

-Es porque tienes el sabor dulce del pastel en la boca- la paso por un sobrante de crema en el plato- Ahora debería ser mas dulce…-

-…- bajo la cabeza con un intenso sonrojo- ¿Vas…a… seguir dándome en la boca…?- levanto la mirada.

Ese fue el punto límite del autocontrol del mayor que se comió la mitad de la fruta y le dio el resto al otro. Pikachu miraba atento y su cola se movía levemente de arriba abajo, los niños se habían ido… Ness había olvidado su gorra, solo tenía una idea en la mente y era saber que tan dulce había quedado la boca del psíquico rubio.

-Que tierno- dijo Zelda mirando a Link.

-Es algo vergonzoso que te alimenten de esa forma- sonrió nervioso ante la expresión de su princesa-… me pregunto si Pit habrá comido algo- murmuró preocupado.

-Tal vez… aunque creo que podría haber venido a comer- suspiro molesta ante la mención del ángel que había arruinado su momento a solas con su guardián.

El rubio se levanto inmediatamente sin mediar palabras o hacer caso a la llamada de la princesa, sin girarse siquiera tomo un pequeño pastelillo de una de las bandejas y salio por la puerta principal. Los demás hubiesen notado la extraña actitud del joven de no ser por el escándalo que hacia Ike porque quería darle de comer a Marth tal como los niños habían hecho.

Link tomo prisa y recorrió el vasto jardín lateral lleno de árboles, algunos utilizaban la zona para practicar movimientos. A pesar de estar allí no pudo encontrar a nadie, suspiro y cambio de dirección hasta llegar al árbol que lucia la marca de la flecha azul.

Cuando bajo la mirada pudo distinguir algunas plumas en el arbusto, tiro de una de ellas recibiendo como respuesta un quejido. De haber sabido que el ángel estaba allí hubiese ido a ese lugar primero y de haber sabido que las plumas estaban sujetas a sus alas jamás se la hubiese arrancado.

-Eso dolió- se quejo el castaño frotando su ala izquierda- … ¡Link!...- dio un salto casi tropezando con una raíz, fue detenido por el rubio que aprovecho a no soltar su muñeca- ¿Qué… haces aquí? ¿No es… hora del desayuno?-

-Pregunto lo mismo y… ya acabe- coloco el pastelillo en la mano que sujetaba- ¿No has comido?-

-…- el sonrojo que se apodero de las mejillas del chico lo hizo verse más tierno- Si…bueno… no…ehh… gracias- se sentó en el suelo nuevamente y el otro lo imitó.

-Pit, me estas evitando desde ayer-

El ángel dio una mordida al bizcocho en su mano y apunto a su boca demostrando que no podía contestar. Link sonrió, lo estaba evitando en verdad pero tenia una actitud que no le molestaba, se veía su comportamiento esquivo pero tímido.

Se tomo su tiempo en masticar, no iba a hacerlo durante toda la mañana, antes de que pudiera dar una nueva mordida el elfo lo detuvo. El rostro del rubio estaba muy cerca, eso ponía por demás tenso al ángel castaño que intentaba no dejar en claro lo que había dicho la princesa castaña la noche anterior.

"Eso no fue un accidente, lo creas o no, apuntaste a nosotros y yo se lo que escondes"

No quería que nadie lo supiera pero…

-¿Tanto te desagrado?- pregunto con la mirada fija en los ojos azules del ángel.

-Te quiero…-

**OMG! LOL Sip lo voy a dejar ahí :D sip tengo esa costumbre XDDDD como va la cosa les voy a dar una mini explication ejem…- se calza los lentes-actualizo en base a reviews, es decir, si recibo o no jejeje costumbre de AY pfffffft no es presión… o si? también pueden sugerir o algo así mientras no cambie mis planes no hay problema o que no cambie mis parejas preestablecidas :3**

**Reviews! Así le quitamos las ganas al angelito LOL **

**Por cierto hay one-shot nuevo se llama "cosas de hombres" es un Yaoi… aunque no lo crean LOL. Hay LinkxPit, IkexMarth y algunillas más… no diré la pareja principal ¬¬U aunque ya la verán en caso que la lean :D**

**Si alguien quiere mandarme una señal de humo estaré encantada :3**


End file.
